DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): Development of a laser-based breath analyzer is proposed for measuring nitric oxide (NO) in exhaled breath of asthmatic patients. Preliminary results using a prototype breath tester demonstrated the feasibility of the proposed technique for measuring trace NO in exhaled breath. A correlation between above-normal levels of NO with asthma condition has been establishes. Te objective of this Phase I project is to build a prototype instrument suitable for use in a clinical setting. Success of Phase I will be measured by generation of clinically useful data for treatment and management of asthma. Asthma is characterized by chronic airway inflammation and increased synthesis of NO in expired air. In the proposed project, Ekips Technologies Inc. will exploit its extensive background in mid-IR laser technology, trace gas detection, and computer interfacing to develop a very sensitive apparatus for non-invasive monitoring of exhaled NO. The long-term goal of the project is commercialization of the proposed technique as a clinical-based sensor for quick and large-scale diagnosing asthma in children and adults. In collaboration with Allergy Clinic of Tulsa, at least 100 breath tests will be performed during Phase I.